peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 April 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-04-04 ; Comments *Start of show: "Alright then, just one more time." Unusually for a Tuesday, the show comes from Peel Acres so that John could be with Sheila to watch the Ipswich v. West Bromwich Albion match, which ended in a 1-1 draw: "not an entirely satisfactory result...does look as though those playoffs are looming for us." Sessions *Lupine Howl, one and only session. Recorded: 2000-02-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File b begins *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Twist The Knife (CD - Furnace Room Lullaby) Mint MRD-033 *V.L.A.D.: Roll_X (EP - Motion Institute) Warp WAP130CD *Surge: Falling Down (CD - Wreckage) Millenium MILL 087-CD *General Levy: Brand New Pace (7") Ajang JEM 008 File a begins *Lupine Howl: Sometimes (Peel Session) *Brassy: I Gotta Beef (LP - Got It Made) Wiiija WIJLP1111 *Terrence Dixon: Detroit Express (LP - From The Far Future) Tresor TRESOR 141 *Sigur Ros: Dánarfregnir Og Jarðarfarir (EP - Ný Batterí) FatCat CDFAT039 *Picture Center: Useless (album - The Wonders Of God's Heaven & Earth) North American 5 030820 012704 :(JP: 'This is Stowmarket's bid for pop acceptability, that's as far as I would take it.') *Cowcube: The Popping Song (Demo CD) *Clinic: The Return Of Evil Bill (7") Domino RUG93 *Jackie Moore: Loser Again (v/a album - When A Man Cries) Kent CDKEND 176 JP had intended to play Crying Man by Benny Gordon *Lupine Howl: Love Decays (Peel Session) *Inner Sleeve: I Know (7") Stupidcat SCAT 07 File a tape flip, jumps to near end of next track *Trinity: Quarter Pound A Ishens (LP - Shanty Town Determination (1976-1978)) Blood & Fire BAFCD 031 *Pico: Coming Round (Cdr Demo) This includes Lianne Hall who will be doing a session soon *High Fidelity: Luv Dup (LP - Demonstration) Plastique Recordings FAKE 103CD *Cash Money & Marvelous: Play It Kool () Sleeping Bag plays as producer Anita had borrowed it to help make a segment on turntablists, to be broadcast on Lammo's show *Radio Sweethearts: Love To Give You (album - Lonesome Blue) Spit & Polish SPIT CD002 *Frank Sinatra: Moonlight Becomes You () Manifest Records *Pacou: Format # 2 (LP - State Of Mind) Tresor TRESOR 138 *Lupine Howl: The Jam That Ate Itself (Peel Session) *Laura Cantrell: Somewhere Some Night (CD - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish SPIT 001 *Ten Benson: The Emperor (Album - Hiss) Cottage COTTG 003 *DJ Faust: Return Of The DJ (LP - Return of the DJ Vol.3) Bomb Hip-Hop BHH 2040 *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Mr Charlie (LP - Lightnin' In New York) Candid 8010 File a cuts out during above track *Berzerker: Chronological Order Of Putrefaction (album - The Berzerker) Earache MOSH222CD File b ends File ;Name *a) 2000-04-04 Peel Show (incomplete) *b) jp040400 ;Length *a) 01:33:16 *b) 02:00:02 ;Other *Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?3fcvqykni2s66h6 *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes